mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Stranger Things Mafia
| image = File:Stranger_Things_logo.png|thumb | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = maurice | link = BTSC threads | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = 2016-09-26 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = Players # curr3nt # BabyCee # sparrowhawk # GMaster479 (Marq/Spacedaisy) # teaser # Okosan # Prof. Templeton # Boquise # aura # Dr.SaaB # plasmid # Nana # Araver # Jay Gold # yuiop # Dee(Framm) | first = teaser | last = sparrowhawk, Okosan, Nana, Araver, yuiop | mvp = Boquise & yuiop | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by maurice based on the Stranger Things television series. It began on September 26th, 2016 (after 1 restart) and ended in a Goodie win in D5 (October 6th). Game Mechanics Classical Mafia: 4 vs 10 vs 1 vs 1. Rules *Lynch Tiebreakers (among those that were tied from the previous step) *# Who had the most total votes at the end of previous days? *# Who had the highest vote total at any point of that day? *# Who got to that total first? *OOP **Kills are not blocking. **RID Kill > Jailed > Block > Kill **Indy (1>2) > Baddie > Goodie Role Description Baddies - Federal Agents - Have BTSC and an unblockable Night Kill, but must provide a carrier - Wincon: Outnumber Town + Eleven *Dr. Martin Brenner: the scientist in charge of Hawkins Laboratory and the experiments performed there. He is manipulative and remote - Vote Manip. Selects a non-baddie and makes their vote x0, x1 or x2. If selects Eleven it fails and Eleven can choose to make her vote x0, x1 or x2 the next Day. *Agent Connie Frazier: Killer of the group - Can submit a RID Kill but not on back to back nights (being blocked/trapped does not count as submitting, but having the target saved or being wrong does). If she dies, the Lead Agent gets promoted and takes over her actions. *Lead Agent: Nameless agent - Block. If spied shows up as "Authority figure". If he dies or is promoted, Agent gets promoted and takes over his action. *Agent: Nameless Agent - Framer. Chooses a player along with a role and a target. If that player is spied, he will show up as that role and having acted on that target for that night and the next. If that player's original target is target spied, the spy will not see that player acting on them. Cannot be marked. If spied shows up as "Authority figure". Goodies- Town Citizens of Hawkins, IN - Wincon: Eliminate Baddies and the Demogorgon *Joyce Byers: Will Byers' mother who learns to communicate with Will in the "Upside Down" - Messenger. Each night can send a message (via host pm) up to 100 words to any player. A smiley counts as a word. Any words beyond 100 will be truncated. *Jim Hopper: Police Chief of Hawkins - Jailor. Each day can select a player (but not twice in a row) to jail for the night. That player's action is blocked and safe from kill, but not being marked by the Demogorgon. They will have BTSC and can choose by the end of the night to kill their target and/or to make the trap not act as a save. The kill order will only go through if in the BTSC and can be blocked. The decision to undo the save can be pmed to the host or placed in BTSC and cannot be blocked. This decision is made in the BTSC. They will use a greek account but can reveal their identity if they choose. If their target has BTSC, it will be lost (unannounced in their BTSC) for the night. If Hopper kills a Goodie or Eleven, he will permanently become Vanilla and his vote will be x0 for that next day. If they target the Demogorgon they will be marked. If they are already marked, they will die. If spied shows up as "Authority figure". *Mr. Clark: The Boys' Science teacher - Selects a player each night. If that player has been marked by the Demogorgon, including that night, they will be unmarked. Cannot be marked. If spied shows up as "Authority figure". *Jonathan Byers: Will Byers' older brother and budding photographer - Target/Follow Spy. Each night chooses whether to follow a player, or see who targets a player. Takes pictures and develops them during the day. Gets the results at the end of the day. *Nancy Wheeler: Mike Wheeler's older sister - Spy. Each night learns a player's role. *Barb: Fiercely loyal bff of Nancy - Absorbs all actions on Nancy. If Nancy is killed, it ill be as if Barb is killed and the player in Barb's role will take over Nancy's role.* *The Boys - Members of the town. So long as they've not successfully done so before, each night a boy may give up their action to select a player. If that player is a boy without BTSC, they will gain BTSC. The player who gave up their action will have a 50% chance of their action failing thereafter. If their partner dies they can inherit the action or keep theirs. They then may be selected to join a new BTSC. Only two Boys may be in a BTSC, but there may be 2 BTSCs. **Mike Wheeler: Unofficial leader of the Boys. - Vote redirect. Can choose to make any player vote for a player of their choice. **Dustin Henderson: biggest of the boys - Block **Lucas Sinclair: emotional but loyal - Save **Will Byers: - Has difficulty making tough decisions in D&D. - 20-sided die roll. 1-4 = Kill (can make RID Kill); 5-8 = Block; 9-12 = Spy; 13-16 = Unmark; 17-20 = Save Indy1 *Eleven (El): a young girl with psychokinetic abilities and a limited vocabulary. - Knows the RIDs of the Boys. Each odd night, chooses whether she wants immunity that night or the next. Kill attempt will return "kill failed". Each night selects a boy to protect (but not the same 2x in a row, unless others are dead). If that player is targeted for a kill, Eleven and the killer will die. May instead choose to kill. Killing anyone but the Demogorgon drains Eleven of her energy and she is incapacitated for one day and night (vote = x0) and loses immunity. If spied will show up as "Indy". Cannot be killed by the Demogorgon but ability is affected by it. WINCON -Kill the Demogorgon. If the Demogorgon is lynched, successfully protect one boy. Does not leave game if she accomplishes her main WinCon. Indy2 *The Demogorgon: A brutal monster from the "Upside Down" - Each night marks a player. Players will not know they were marked, but their actions will have a 1/2 chance of failure that night/day and a 1/(n+1) chance of failure thereafter as long as they are marked and the Demogorgon is alive. Can also unmark a player if they choose. If they unmark a player the same night that Mr. Clark unmarks them, that player will remain marked. On any night, they can instead choose to come out and kidnap all living marked players. taking them to the "Upside Down" and killing them. This can not be blocked, nor will jailing prevent it. If jailed the same night then Hopper will only die if its his second mark. Marking can only be blocked once. Being jailed will prevent them from marking, but will not count as being blocked. Cannot die at night except by Eleven. Attempts will return "Kill failed". If spied will show up as "Indy" WINCON - Kill 3 Goodies or all remaining Goodies(not counting Mr. Clark), whichever is less. FAQs # #* Hey you had an asterisk next to Barbs role. Care to explain? #* Yes. Just a bit more info. For simplicity mo is Nancy and Saki-Chan is Barb. #** Dr Brenner/Mike - manips mo's vote. Mo's vote stays as is, Saki-Chan's is manipped #** Agent Frazier kills mo as Nancy. mo is dead. But Saki-Chan is now Nancy. NP shows Frazier kills mo. #** Lead Agent/Dustin blocks mo. mo's spy comes through. NP shows mo is blocked though. #** Agent Frames mo. Any spy on mo shows up as Nancy and who mo spied. Any spy on Saki-Chan shows up what Framers decided. #** Baddies Kill mo. mo dies. Saki-Chan becomes Nancy. Np shows mo dies. #** Lucas saves mo. mo is not saved. Saki-Chan is saved. #** The demogorgon marks mo. Saki-Chan is marked unless she is already marked, in which case mo will be marked #** Mr Clark unmarks mo. Saki-Chan is unmarked. #** Hopper traps mo - mo gets BTSC with Hopper, but mo is not blocked, nor saved, but can be killed by Hopper. NP shows mo is jailed. #** Messages to mo go to Saki-Chan #** Jonathan target spies mo - will get all results on Saki-Chan, including those that were intended for mo. # #* Hey mo, you like them Indies. Does an Indie win end the game? #* Yes for the Demogorgon, however it could cause the Baddies WinCon to be met and they would win as well if thats the case, No for Eleven # #* Hey mo, you love them secrets. There are secrets in this game, right? #* Fortunately for you, I am working on a game where all players have secret abilities and secret WinCons :muhaha: So no secrets this game. What you see is what you get. # #* What will show in the NP? #* Kills, kill attempts that are saved, blocks, traps. # #* Hey I just thought of something. Say the Demogorgon, marks three players but only two are goodies. Or say one was unmarked. Point is, on N4 they come out and only kill 2 goodies? Then what? #* Well, they go back into their little hole and mark a player N5. Try again N6 if they choose. # #* Can the Demogorgon unmark at any time or does it have to be lieu of any other night action? Just curious. #* It is done at night, as part of the marking actions # #* If my BTSC partner dies can I select a new one. #* Only if you didn't select your first partner, although you could be selected in turn. In short, each boy may only successfully select a boy for BTSC once. # #* If Eleven saves a boy and the Demogorgon gets lynched later, does Eleven win or does Eleven need to save a boy after the Demogorgon gets lynched? #* If the Demogorgon is lynched, Eleven must have saved a boy afterwards to win. She may as well not save until he's lynched, but that's on her. # #* Do Eleven and/or Demogorgon leave the game if they achieve their wincon? Would the game end if they achieve their wincon? #* A Demogorgon win ends the game. If Eleven kills the Demogorgon she will stay in the game. An Eleven win does not end the game. # #* Does framing affect lynch reveals? (Guessing no since it doesn't explicitly say it does.) #* only spy results # #* Can one of the boys make multiple attempts to establish BTSC, and if so does the chance of their action succeeding drop by an additional 50% each time they try (50% -> 25% -> 12.5%)? #* Yes. No. But if they try to gain btsc, they give up that action for the night, period. The 50% applies to their actions on subsequent nights. I'll make sure that's clear in the OP # #* Does a NK on Nancy plus a save on Barb (or vice-versa) result in a save or death of the NK target? #* NK on Nancy is on the player (Mo in my example) and would result in mo being killed (but effectively killing Barb as SAKI-Chan fills the Nancy role) . Save on Nancy goes to barb, barb saved. What I wanted to be careful of is baddies kill mo, but saki-chan dies, outting mo as the spy. So barb is killed "behind the scenes" # #* Hey mo what happens in the event of a tie vote? #* Well, first I club a baby seal. Yeah. Ya like baby seals? Cool, don't tie the vote. If that does not work, I break the tie by looking at who had the most votes at the end of the previous days. If it's still tied then I check to see who (between those tied) had the most votes in that day at any point. If that's still a tie, then I'll check who got there first (to the highest vote total of the day). Hopefully the baby seal thing prevents ties :idk: # #* So can RID Kills be blocked? What beats what? #* RID Kills can be blocked, Baddie Night Kills can not. I will change the Baddie Rid Kill to not two nights in a row, so if they are blocked N2, they can try N3 again. Kills are not blocking. But a RID Kill will go through against a block if they are targeting each other. A regular kill will not. Jailor vs block goes to the jailor. I don't see any other possible conflicts. # #* Speaking of the Jailor, if they jail someone with BTSC... #* Let me stop you there. The OP will reflect that BTSC is lost for that day. That wasn't my ques...Ok, I think that sums it up. Unless there are any further questions Yes, I never got my Ok. Ta ta for now. Feel free to ask more questions in Games Ready or in the game thread I hate you. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies *sparrowhawk - Will Byers *teaser - Joyce Byers *Okosan - Barb *Boquise - Nancy Wheeler *aura - Mike Wheeler *Dr.SaaB - Lucas Sinclair *Nana - Mr. Clark *Jay Gold - Jonathan Byers *yuiop - Jim Hopper *Dee - Dustin Henderson MVP: yuiop Day and Night Posts IntroN1D1N2D2N3D3N4D4N5D5 End of Game Roster #curr3nt - Demogorgon - Lynched D3 #BabyCee - Agt Frazier - Lynched D4 #sparrowhawk - Will Byers #GMaster479 (Marq, Spacedaisy) - Dr. Brenner - Lynched D5 #teaser - Joyce Byers - Lynched D1 #Okosan - Barb #Prof. Templeton - Lead Agent - Lynched D2 #Boquise - Nancy Wheeler - RID Killed N4 by Agent Frazier #aura - Mike Wheeler - Killed N3 by Agent Frazier #Dr.SaaB - Lucas Sinclair - Killed N2 by The Lead Agent #plasmid - Agent - Killed N5 by Jim Hopper #Nana - Mr. Clark #Araver - Eleven #Jay Gold - Jonathan Byers - Killed N2 by the Demogorgon #yuiop - Jim Hopper #Dee (Framm) - Dustin Henderson - Killed N4 by The Agent Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 11